The Captain is missing
by pampilot67
Summary: Kate leaves the 12th and is kidnapes


The Captain is Missing

1

It had been a very warm week in New York City. It had also been a busy week at 12th precinct. three big cases had come in and been solved in one week.

Kate and the boys were tired and happy. Kate finished her work and left by the front door. Little did anyone know that was the last time anyone of them would see her again for a long time.

 **Kevin:** "Captain we are finished anything you want us to do?"

 **Kate:** "Just go home and have some time with your family. Tell Espo he can go home also. You and he are secondary on call till Monday, so go now."

 **Kevin:** "Thank you, Captain see, you Monday."

Kate did the final paperwork and signed out for home, it was five (5 _ **pm**_ ). She put some files she would need on Monday in the briefcase, picked up her suit coat and walked out the front door.

Four hours later Kevin Ryan's official NYPD cell rang. Quench his jaw he answered.

 **Kevin:** "Ryan, what up. Just finishing supper and getting the kids ready for bed, why?"

 **Kevin:** "This is an all hands call back. by 1PP, the commission personally said he wanted, you and I to be lead."

 **Kevin:** "Espo what the f... is so hot they need us back so soon?"

 **Kevin:** "It Beckett, she gone missing."

 **Kevin:** "We left her at the precinct four hours ago."

 **Kevin:** "I know she walked out right after us and then went missing. I'm on the road in I'll see you there."

 **Kevin:** "On my way."

When Ryan stepped onto the fourth floor it looked like 1PP. The number of brass outnumbered the total of detectives by ten.

Top brass being 'The PC ' himself. Espo waved to him to come to Beckett's office. Inside the office was Frank Reagan the Police Commissioner sitting behind Captain Beckett's desk.

 **PC:** "Detective Ryan, and Esposito come in and close the door."

 **Kevin:** "Yes sir."

They answered together.

 **PC:** "Your friend, and my Captain have been abducted from our own parking garage. We have a security tape of her being taser and pulled into a black cargo van.

Did Captain Beckett ever say anything about having someone who was after her?"

 **Kevin:** "Sir she was working off book for the AG, FBI and I think the CIA. It was something to do with the people who controlled Senator Bracken. They were working on something called Lock Stat something. she told us to not get involved. We were told the AG, and FBI had caught the person, or persons who were involved."

 **PC:** "Baker get Chief Wilson here ASAP. Deputy Gorman what is the stats of the promotion list? Is Baker on that list and reachable?"

Gorman: "She at the top of the Sargent list and number two on the lieutenant list".

 **PC:** "Prompted her as of today to Sargent now, and to lieutenant at midnight tonight, and have her status as acting Captain of the 12th."

Gorman: "This is going to piss off a lot of people Frank."

 **PC:** "I'm the commissioner and I run the NYPD and I decide who is in command at all times."

Gorman: "OK Frank I'll do it now."

Baker walks back into the room as Deputy Commission Gorman walks out.

 **PC:** "Detective Baker you are being promoted to Sargent at Noon today. You are also being relived as my Executive Aid. As of tonight, at midnight you will promoted to lieutenant. As of that promotion you take command of the 12th precinct as an acting Captain, until Captain Beckett is found and returned to duty."

 **Baker:** "Commissioner is this a joke?"

 **PC:** "No Baker it is not. You have served the NYPD well, and me as your Commissioner. You deserve this promotion. Please go to HR and sign the paper and get your new badge and be back tomorrow at nine. Dress casually but dressy. Now go home Baker."

 **Baker:** "Yes sir, and thank you."

At that point Chief Donald Wilson enter the Captain's office.

 **PC:** "Don what do you know about Captain Kate Beckett, regarding off book investigations withe FBI, CIA, and the AG Office?"

 **Don:** "This is need to know only. Even Captain Beckett is not cleared to the full extent of the operation."

 **PC:** "Well I am the Commissioner of the police force you work for.

Why is it I have no knowledge of this operation?"

 **Don:** "Sir the AG Office required it be kept in the intelligence unit only."

 **PC:** "So, who knows about this off-book case?"

 **Don:** "Sir I need to speak to you only with the AG's permission."

 **PC:** "Make the call and let me talk to whoever answers the phone."

 **Don:** "Yes sir."

He calls a number and the person who answers ask for a code number _._

 **Badbot:** "Badbot32214.

Why are you calling so late Don?"

 **Don:** "The Commissioned is on the line and wants to speak with you sir."

 **Badbot:** "How dare you contaminate this investigation."

 **PC:** "He did it to save his ass, and avoid a prison term. I spoke with POTUS, a few minutes ago and your ass is in deep shit. This evening one of my Captains was abducted in day light on NYPD property. I want to get my Captain back in one piece or you are going to jail till she returns. Do you understand the jail "POTUS" mention was in Cuba sir."?

 **Badbot:** "I'll have to speak to my boss and get back to you."

 **PC:** "You better be quick Mr. Smith as a **SWAT** team is outside your home. One word from me and they will take you and all your family out in hand cuffs and perp walk them all into the ' **tomes** '"

 **Badbot:** "I be back to you in one hour."

 **PC:** "You now have fifty-nine minutes, get going."

The Commissioner break is the connection.

 **PC:** "Notify my detail I'm going home. I'll be back here tomorrow."

The Commission left, and things started to calm down _._ Espo and Ryan started to sift thru the video feeds to try to trace the van that took Beckett.

Meanwhile in a small warehouse in Pennsylvania Kate slowly awakens. She is cold, shaking, and bound to a wall. Slowly her head starts to clear. Her neck hurt and burned. Her jacket was removed as was her shirt. looking down she was missing her skirt. around her waist was a chain paddle lock to the wall. her feet were frozen as she had no shoes. Before she could explore more the door open and two men entered.

"I told them to strip her. They only did half way. Saline complete the job."

Without a word the man went to Kate, he flipped open a knife and in a single swipe cut her bra in half and pulled it off. He then pulled her panties down and off, smiling as he did.

 **Man:** "Much better now. Well Beckett you do not look so fierce without your gun and badge. You do look sexier without your uniform. Do not worry we are not going to kill you. The boys and I are going to enjoy you for a while then we are going to sent you to a private hospital, so you can get treatment."

Kate: "Why, why me?"

 **Man:** "You got too close to the boss."

Kate: "I stop looking for them."

 **Man:** "Your partners did not. They needed a lesson and you are it."

Kate: "Please don't do this to me, I beg you."

 **Man:** "You will be begging for it more later. Take her into the other room."

That what she endured for the next two weeks. She stopped crying after two days. at the end of the two weeks she curled into a ball when they left her alone. They had done everything they had imagined or seen on a pornographic video. After two week she was no fun anymore, just a piece of meat.

Just as they said she was transported to a private Phys Hospital in the Midwest.


End file.
